


right where you want me

by bloodyhalefire



Series: something about the bad boys [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Detention, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LUKES POV IS DIRTIER WTF, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, everyone besides luke and carl are mentioned, i feel so dirty bc of it and because i really like it, i love this ship and i actually love this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: aka, the detention scene that Carl references in "Goodbye Heteronormativity."UPDATE: Now includes Luke's point of view





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank each and every person that has supported this series. you guys inspire me!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!

They’ve been playing this cat and mouse game for about a month now, and it is really starting to put Carl on edge.

 

It started with the looks Luke gave him when they were at their lockers: whenever he sees Carl he makes sure to smirk and wink at him before turning the other way. The first time it happens Carl trips over his own two feet, Debbie catching him is the only reason he didn’t fall flat on his face. Then it moves to Luke making sure to always touch him when they pass in the hallway. Whether it be a light brush or a hard bump of their arms, Luke makes sure to always touch him. Debbie definitely the physicality, just like she knows about Carl’s huge crush on Luke. It only gets worse at lunch, because Carl can always feel Luke’s eyes on him from the table where he sits with his twin sister Lexi and younger sister Layna. The fact that she’s never commented on it or made fun of him for it — despite giving him a knowing smirk—only reaffirms her status as his favorite sibling.

 

And, just like everyday at school, he feels those eyes on him now.

 

They’re sitting in detention, of which they only have about five minutes left of, and Carl has been able to feel Luke’s eyes on him the entire time. And to make matters worse, there are only a few other students in here rather than the entire hallway or cafeteria, so there is nothing to distract Carl from the eyes on his neck nor anything to take Luke’s attention away from Carl.

 

To say it’s been torture would be a significant understatement.

 

And Carl really doesn’t know why Luke is interested in  _ him _ of all people if he’s being completely honest, because not to sound too sappy, but Luke is breathtaking. He can get anyone he wanted. Despite the fact that a lot of people were scared of him, their attraction to him always wins out over that fear.

 

He has only spoken to Luke a handful of times. Each time has either been at Mickey’s house or the Alibi, because apparently Luke is close to both Svetlana  _ and _ Mickey, which Carl has always thought was a little weird but had never really questioned.

 

Ian is also friendly with Luke, since they both are at Mickey’s a lot. Carl tries his hardest not to be jealous about that, and he will deny to his dying day that sometimes he goes along with Ian to Mickey’s simply because Luke  _ might _ be there.

 

However, Carl has a sneaking suspicion that both Ian and Mickey know. 

 

When detention finally lets out, Carl can’t be happier. He will never admit it out loud, but being so close to Luke for so long is driving him crazy.

 

_ God _ does he sound like a 12-year-old with a crush.

 

He all but bolts to the doors, but he’s stopped before he can reach them. The grip on his arm is so strong Carl actually stumbles: it completely stops his ability to move.

 

The hand on Carl’s arm then jerks him back so that he is facing his captor. They are almost chest to chest. 

 

And suddenly Carl can’t breathe, because it’s Luke Agnes.  _ Luke Agnes _ is towering over him.

 

They look into each others eyes for a moment, neither of them moving. Then Luke roughly grabs the front of Carl’s shirt and drags him inside the janitor’s closet that is only a few steps away. As soon as they get inside, Luke slams Carl up against the wall before smashing their lips together in an almost frantic kiss. Carl is helpless to do anything but moan into it.

 

Both of them aren’t used to the difference in their height and the accommodations that they have to make for it, which causes the kiss to be at an awkward angle. So Luke grabs the back of Carl’s thighs and lifts him up easily without even breaking the kiss, using the wall as support. To his part, Carl wraps his legs around Luke’s waist as if on instinct. He then grasps Luke’s arms because he needs to hold onto something, and what he feels there is almost enough to make him stop breathing.

 

Luke is  _ shredded. _

 

Which of course Carl knows, because that’s something everyone knows. Luke’s family is one of the most notorious families in the oldest gang on the southside. He  _ can’t _ be weak. But still, nothing could’ve prepared Carl for the raw muscle of his arms. More so, Carl doesn’t feel the muscles flexing very much. Which means that he is having absolutely no trouble keeping Carl in the air, and Carl isn’t exactly light.

 

He suddenly wonders what it would feel like to have Luke holding him down, taking all of Carl’s control away and leaving him with no other choice than to take whatever Luke was willing to give him. He shivers.

 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Luke whispers hoarsely, leaving only centimeters between their lips, and Carl feels himself let out a quiet whimper before nodding enthusiastically. Then Carl rolls his hips as to rub their erections together, and they both moan at the friction. Luke is warm and hard against him, and it was driving Carl crazy. 

 

Then Lukes let go of one of his thighs to reach between them and palm at Carl’s cock through his jeans (and Carl almost sobbed with how fuckin’  _ hot _ it is that Luke isn’t struggling much even though he only has  _ one arm _ supporting Carl now). His hand is so big, a lot bigger than Carl’s, and the combination of that thought and the feeling of his hand is almost enough to make Carl cum. Instead he simply bucks his hips further into Luke’s grip, seeking more of that warm pressure.

 

He feels Luke smile against his lips before he unbuttons his jeans with one hand and reaches inside to grab Carl’s cock, skin-to-skin. It only takes a few strokes of Luke’s large, rough hand to against his cock to have him coming in his pants and all over Luke’s hand. You’d think he’s never been touched before.

 

Luke just chuckles quietly, and Carl blushes and looks into his eyes. The look reflected in them makes Carl gasp, because it isn’t just lust shining in Luke’s eyes. It’s mostly lust, sure, but Carl probably looks the same way. No, there is  _ affection _ shining in Luke’s eyes as well. It makes Carl’s heart race faster than it has been all day. He can barely breathe.

 

Then, out of nowhere, an idea comes to him. He squirms out of Luke’s grip, causing Carl to wince a bit at the stickiness inside his pants, and Luke lets go of Carl quickly. 

 

“Sorry,” Luke started to say, and he was worrying his lip between his teeth, and the unsure expression looks wrong on his always-confident face, “was that too-”

 

Then Carl drops to his knees, and Luke stops talking instantly. The look in his eyes is no longer regret or nervousness. It is one of lust, appreciation, and something akin to pride. Carl looks away with a blush and begins to unzip Luke’s pants and pull his underwear down. 

 

To say Carl feels intimidated when looking at Luke’s cock is an understatement.

 

“I’ve, uh, never done this before,” Carl says as he looked up at Luke, and as soon as he says it he flushes deeply in embarrassment.

 

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t wanna do, sweetheart,” Luke whispers. “You know that, right?”

 

Carl feels his heart explode at the words. He knows that Luke would never force him, of course he does, but hearing him say that makes Carl feel lighter. Safer. 

 

“I know. But I still want to. I want to make you feel good. I just don’t really know how,” Carl replies nervously. He bites his lip as he waits for an answer.

 

“Look at me,” Luke said, and Carl is helpless to do anything else but comply. He smiles down at him. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll help you, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he responds quietly before opening his mouth and diving straight in.

 

Luke’s cock is heavy and thick in his mouth and he loves it. He then starts bobbing his head slowly, making sure to avoid using his teeth, because he might be a virgin who has never sucked a dick before, but he sure as hell has had his _ own  _ dick sucked before, and to say feeling teeth scrape against it hurts is an understatement.

 

“That’s good, sweetheart, so good,” Luke says as he reaches down to first his hands into Carl’s hair, and Carl definitely would smile if there wasn’t a dick in his mouth. “Now use your tongue. Yes, there you go, just like that. You’re doing so well.”

 

Carl feels a shiver run through his body at the words and starts to suck harder and bob his head faster.

 

After a few minutes of this Luke takes a bit of control. He holds Carl’s head still and begins fucking his mouth. Carl notices that Luke is trying to hold back a little, so as not to hurt Carl, and it makes his heart swell. He hums around Luke’s cock, and he hears the low groan Luke lets out in response. He feels his cock jerk a bit at the sound.

 

Then, without warning, Luke cums down Carl’s throat. Carl chokes on it, causing some of it to leak out of his mouth and run down his chin despite trying his hardest to swallow it down. He then starts giving little kitten-licks along his shaft, trying to clean up for Luke and to get what little of his cum was left.

 

“You did such a good job, sweetheart,” Luke mumbles, causing Carl to shiver. He loves the praise, especially since it was from Luke. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Carl stands, and Luke cleans his cum off Carl’s face with his thumbs. Then both him and Luke to glance down at Carl’s wet jeans. Luke laughs before shrugging out of his jacket and taking his shirt off. He hands it to Carl, who blinks at it for a few seconds before putting it on. It covers the front of his jeans and when he glances up at Luke, Luke looks him over before nodding in a satisfied way and putting his jacket on. So Luke is just wearing his leather jacket. Shirtless. 

 

Carl is definitely right about him being shredded.

 

Luke then zips the jacket up (and Carl tries his hardest not to be disappointed about that) before nodding towards the door.

 

“Um,” Carl starts to say as they walk out of the janitor’s closet. “Was this just a one-time thing for you? Like a one-and-done? I mean, if that’s what you want it’s totally okay. I don’t want to push you into anything if you aren’t interested in me like that. Like, I totally get it. And, like, the whole school fawns over you all the time, so you have a lot of other options.” Carl winces at his rambling, but he can’t help it. He’s so nervous about what Luke is going to say, and he  _ hates _ it. He hates how nervous he gets around Luke. He turned into a completely different person around him. If Lip finds out, he will never let Carl live it down. Shaking that thought out of his mouth, he continues. “Basically, what I’m saying is that I don’t blame you if you don’t want to be with me or anything like that. We can be whatever you want! We-”

 

And then they suddenly stop moving. “Carl.”

 

He closes his mouth so hard and fast that the clicking of his teeth is audible. Carl looks up at Luke, and the fond expression on his face makes Carl’s heart stop. “Yes?”

 

“This isn’t a one-and-done,” Luke says firmly matter-of-factly, as if trying to get rid of whatever doubts are floating around in Carl’s head. “At least I don’t want it to be. I like you. So, unless you have any objections, I’m thinkin’ that should be my boyfriend.”

 

“Really?” Carl practically squeaks, before coughing loudly in an attempt to cover it up. Based on Luke’s laugh next to him, he supposed he failed. “Like, exclusively?”

 

“Really,” Luke responds. “Like, exclusively.”

 

Carl ignores the teasing lilt in Luke’s voice as he repeats Carl’s embarrassingly inarticulate response. “I don’t want it to be a one-and-done either,” he agrees, as if it isn’t blatantly obvious. “I want to date you, Luke. I want to date you really bad.”

 

The smirk that graces Luke’s lips following the statement is laced with cruel intentions, and it causes Carl’s heart to start beating double time; it makes him feel weak at the knees. Luke gently nudges Carl’s shoulder with his own before he continues walking towards the exit. Carl runs to catch up with him.

 

This was definitely the best detention that Carl has ever had.


	2. luke's pov

Luke was just looking for a quick fuck, he really was. He started luring Carl in the same way he always does, but instead of getting the usual suggestive gesture or the whisper of a place and time in his ear as a response, Carl trips over his own two feet. Which Luke found to be incredibly out of character, since Carl is almost always projecting an  _ I-don’t-care-about-anything-and-I-hate-everyone-so-don’t-touch-me _ vibe. Maybe that’s what drew Luke in. Or at least it’s what made him decide to start bumping into him in the hallways and winking whenever he caught Carl staring (which was a lot). He also watches at him a lot during lunch, which is more so because he can’t keep his eyes of Carl more than a tactic to lure him in.

 

And, since Layna and Lexi are the worst sisters ever, they never let him hear the end of it. Almost everyday at lunch Layna leans over and whispers something along the lines of  _ We’re worried about you, Luke _ into his left ear, followed by Lexi leaning into his ear and finishing with  _ If you don’t do something soon, we’re afraid you’re gonna snap and bend him over during school. _

 

Definitely the worst.

 

And yet, Luke is still staring at Carl from his seat in the back. The best part is that Carl knows he’s staring, because he’s tense and definitely blushing.

 

Thank  _ god _ there is only five minutes left of detention, because Luke is  _ this _ close to doing exactly what Layna and Lexi think he’ll do: bend him over and take him right here.

 

However, Carl bolts out of the door as soon as they’re dismissed, and Luke isn’t having that at all. So he runs out after him and grabs Carl’s arm to jerk him back. They’re almost chest to chest. They stare into each other’s eyes for a minute before Luke snaps and drags Carl into the janitor’s closet. Luke slams their lips together the second the door closes behind them.

 

After a few minutes of kissing, their height difference becomes too much. Luke decides to simply grab Carl’s thighs and haul him up. Carl moans.

 

“You like that, sweetheart?” he whispers roughly into Carl’s ear. Carl mewls at the words before nodding excitedly. The fact that Carl doesn’t look embarrassed in the slightest about his needy response shows just how gone Carl is right now.

 

Luke fucking  _ loves it. _

 

Carl then boldly grinds their hips together, and he tries not to frown at his break of composure when he groans at the sensation despite Carl’s being much louder. And it’s these noises, combined with the fact that Carl is so much lighter than he looks and how desperate he is for whatever Luke is willing to give him that conjures images that almost cause him to moan again. 

 

He imagines covering Carl’s neck and chest in hickies so that there’s no doubt in  _ anyone’s _ minds that Carl is his. He imagines what it would be like to have Carl tied to his bed and completely at his mercy and  _ begging _ for Luke’s permission to cum. He imagines Carl cumming completely untouched: the only stimulation for his release being Luke’s whispers of praise and the filthy, cruel intentions that are to come.

 

But now, he decides to give Carl what he wants.

 

He lets go of one of Carl’s thighs and reaches between them to roughly palm at Carl’s cock, and his hand almost covers the entirety of the front of Carl’s jeans. As if on reflex, Carl bucks up into Luke’s hand. Luke can’t help but smile into the kiss.

 

Luke unbuttons Carl’s jeans with one hand, still not separating their lips, to grab Carl’s bare cock. Luke slowly jacks him off, occasionally tightening and untightening his grip, and Carl cums not soon after. 

 

Luke can’t help but chuckle a little, and it results in Carl craning his head up and looking into his eyes. Then, after a few seconds of staring, Carl squirms out of his grasp.

 

Luke’s heart fucking drops, because  _ shit. _

 

“Sorry,” he begins almost nervously, mentally berating himself. “Was that too-”

 

And he may be the farthest fucking thing from a virgin to ever grace the halls of this school, but Luke can’t help, but when Carl drops to his knees Luke’s breath catches in his throat. To be honest, he’s kinda proud at the sudden show of boldness.

 

Therefore, he’s not completely surprised when, after Carl pulls him out, he pauses before mumbling, “I’ve, uh, never done this before.”

 

Luke bites back a laugh because that much is obvious. Instead he whispers comfortingly, “You don’t need to do anything you don’t wanna do, sweetheart. You know that, right?”

 

That seems to do the trick, or at least help a little bit, because Carl nods and responds, “I know. But I still want to. I want to make you feel good. I just don’t really know how.”

 

And  _ dammit, _ because Luke is so far gone on this boy, and he’s so glad that it’s  _ him _ that gets to see this softer side of Carl. The side Luke didn’t even know the smaller boy had.

 

“Look at me,” Luke says, and Carl looks up at him instantly. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll help you, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Carl whispers, and then he goes straight in.

 

If the fact that this is Carl’s first time doing this wasn’t obvious before, it definitely is now. The technique is sloppy and he’s overly cautious, but the fact that it’s Carl more than makes up for it. He mentally berates himself for the thought, because when the  _ fuck _ did he get this sappy?

 

“That’s good, sweetheart, so good,” Luke says encouragingly as he grabs Carl’s hair. “Now use your tongue. Yes, there you go, just like that. You’re doing so well.”

 

The encouragement obviously ignites something in Carl because he starts sucking harder and bobbing his head faster almost instantly.

 

After a few minutes Luke is helpless to do anything other than start fucking Carl’s mouth, though he’s trying as hard as he to hold back and not to be to rough. Carl hums around Luke’s cock, and he can’t help but groan. He cums down Carl’s throat not long after, and he tries not to show how shocked he is that he came so fast.

 

Then Carl tried his best to clean up by giving little kitten-licks along his shaft. Luke looks down at the boy and gives a little smile before mumbling “You did such a good job, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Carl stands up with a smile. He seems to have completely forgotten that Luke’s release it painting his face, and it’s almost as comical as it is sexy. Luke wipes it away with his thumbs before looking down at Carl’s wet jeans and laughing. But he takes pity on Carl and shrugs his jacket off and taking his shirt off. He hands Carl the shirt, and he nods in satisfaction before heading towards the door.

 

“Um,” Carl begins as they walk out of the janitor’s closet. “Was this just a one-time thing for you? Like a one-and-done? I mean, if that’s what you want it’s totally okay. I don’t want to push you into anything if you aren’t interested in me like that. Like, I totally get it. And, like, the whole school fawns over you all the time, so you have a lot of other options.” Luke sees Carl wince, no doubt a result of his rambling, and Luke can’t help but find it incredibly endearing. Luke has doubt that if Lexi and Layna were here, they would tease him about the sappy expression he’s sure is on his face until they take their last breaths. “Basically, what I’m saying is that I don’t blame you if you don’t want to be with me or anything like that. We can be whatever you want! We-”

 

It takes Luke a second to register the words, but as soon as he does he’s grabbing Carl’s shoulder and bringing them to a halt. “Carl.”

 

Carl’s mouth snaps shut, and Luke’s eyes soften when he sees the expression on the younger boys face. “Yes?”

 

“This isn’t a one-and-done,” Luke says, making sure to add a note of finality to it in an attempt to get rid of whatever doubts he’s sure are filling up his mind. “At least I don’t want it to be. I like you. So, unless you have any objections, I’m thinkin’ that should be my boyfriend.”

 

“Really?” Carl practically squeaks, before coughing loudly in an attempt to cover it up. Luke laughs.. “Like, exclusively?”

 

“Really,” Luke responds teasingly. “Like, exclusively.”

 

“I don’t want it to be a one-and-done either,” he agrees, as if it isn’t blatantly obvious. “I want to date you, Luke. I want to date you really bad.”

 

Luke smirks down at him and gently nudges Carl’s shoulder with his own before he continues walking towards the exit. Behind him, he hears Carl running to catch up.

 

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this and that it wasn't bad

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dirtiest thing i've ever posted (but certainly not the dirtiest thing i've ever written).
> 
> i also wrote this in the past tense before reading it over and deciding it read better in the present tense. if you see any mistakes or slips where it is still in the past please don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticdevils), feel free to stop by and send requests for stuff bc i'm thinking abt continuing working on this series after i've reposted everything!!
> 
> also i just realized that their ship name would probably be "cuke" and that is so weird bc i just looked it up to see if it was a word and apparently it is the informal word for cucumber.


End file.
